


I Only Want You (Part 2)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Only Want You [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can you make one with YN and Daryl were together and one day he out for a run and he brings a woman with him (he saved her) that woman starts flirting with Daryl and YN get really pissed and end up with Daryl proving to that she is the only one (Daryl x Reader).Summary: Daryl begins to train Nina and she makes advances at him. The Reader becomes extremely jealous. Daryl proves to the Reader he only wants her. Ends in smutty loud lovemaking.





	I Only Want You (Part 2)

The next few days were stressful. You had to listen to the new woman in the group complain and ask for Daryl’s help just about every time he left your cell. Of course, he obliged because he was a giver. But, that didn’t mean you didn’t feel a twinge of jealousy when he would help her hobble by your room, her eyes coming to yours as if she knew what fire she was playing with. On the upside, you yourself had begun to train more, taking advantage of the small shed you and Daryl had to brush up on your boxing skills.

Daryl had found an old boxing bag in one of the rooms where the prisoners used to work out in and had hung it up in the shed, making it the perfect getaway spot when you needed one. You punched, jabbed, and kicked the bag as hard as you could until you fell over, exhausted, onto the mattress laying on the floor.

Your sweat-drenched body heaved in and out as you tried to regain your breath after yet another intense workout. You stretched your body out onto the mattress and concentrated on your breathing. Your hands ran up the sheets of the bed and your mind wandered back to the night before Daryl had left when he had treated you so right, like only he ever could. You two hadn’t been together since and you knew the reason why.

As if on cue you heard Nina giggling outside, you sat up and quickly grabbed the tank top next to you on the bed and pulled it over your sports bra. You heard Daryl pulling at the door. You swiftly walked over and banged on it from the inside, “Hold on! I’ll unlock it!” You shouted to him from the other side. The tugging stopped.

You quickly untied the rope from your side of the door and pushed the door open. Daryl took in your sweaty appearance and smirked to himself, he always loved how amazing you looked after a good workout. Although the kind he had in mind didn’t involve anything but him making you sweat for him. You two locked eyes and your hard eyes started to melt when you saw him taking your body in. You smiled sweetly back, almost forgetting you weren’t alone.

Suddenly you saw Nina’s hand grab at Daryl’s shoulder harshly as she tripped over her own two standing still feet.

Daryl’s eyes were forced back to her.

“Sorry. I am such a clutz!” She tossed her blonde hair and batted her eyes at him.

You rolled your own eyes and your fists clenched as you walked out of the shed. You stared at the woman who couldn’t seem to keep her eyes or hands off of Daryl, “You’re gonna need a hell of a lot tougher skin than that to survive out here.” You said simply as you walked into Daryl, pushing your hands around the insides of his hips and pulling him away from her to the other side of the shed. You ignored her pouting expression and pulled your man back to you.

Your back hit the shed and you finally smiled freely without her in your periphery. Daryl smiled back at you, his face relaxing as your hands rubbed up and down his sides. You kissed his forehead sweetly and left soft kisses up and down his cheeks until you met his lips, which he parted immediately. You took in his bottom lip and sucked on it before plunging your tongue into his mouth and swirling around his lovingly.

His hands came up around your back and he began to pull you into him as you kissed him. You moaned and his hands suddenly came down to your hips and pushed you back into the wall off of him.

You groaned in disappointment as your lips were ripped away from his. You looked up at him and see his jaw clenched and his hard eyes looking down at his hands on your body.

“We can’t do this now, Y/N.” He said lowly, trying to calm his body down.

You always had a way of exciting him beyond control.

You sighed and your eyes returned to anger as you said, “Oh right. Because of the other woman you are supposed to be entertaining today.”

You dropped your hands and wrapped them defensively around your body, more willing to lean back and away from him now.

Daryl stood back, averting his gaze from yours, not sure what to say.

You huffed and began to walk away.

Daryl’s hand caught your shoulder.

You shrugged it away but turned around, your arms still folded, waiting for his response.

He forced his ashamed eyes to yours and he shrugged, “What do you want me to do Y/N? I told Rick I’d help her.”

You rolled your eyes and turned around beginning to walk away, you stopped and turned your head long enough to say, “Well then, I guess you better not keep her waiting.” And with that, you, fully resolved, walked back to the cell block.

Daryl shook his head and started to walk towards you before he could get a few feet Nina was tugging at his shoulder. He turned around swiftly at the sudden, unwarranted touch and saw her looking up at him with that same uncomfortable smile she always seemed to give him.

He shrugged her touch off of him and stepped back a few feet, “Alright. Let me get things set up and we can get started.” Daryl turned his heels and walked back towards the shed to get his training supplies.

—–

Instead of torturing yourself watching them train you decided to occupy your time by helping Beth with laundry duty. You both drug a huge basket of clothes down to the river, your knives handy just in case any walkers decided they wanted a fresh meal.

You sat down beside Beth and smile as you hear the calming sounds of the river. Your eyes flitted to the right and you saw Daryl in the distance with outstretched hands teaching Nina how to punch. You grit your teeth and thought about how the bitch might need to learn how to defend herself from you with the way she was always looking at your man or touching on him.

You turned your eyes back to the water and pulled out the first of many items that needed washing. You took an old bar of soap that you had found in the prison supplies and began to rub your knuckles deeply into the fabric, scrubbing harder and harder as you thought back through the past few days and all the ways the woman had gotten in between you.

Beth notices your vigorous scrubbing and giggles a little, “Slow down there Y/N. Plenty of clothes left.”

You let up, looked at the younger girl, and smiled, “Ugh. Sorry just… frustrated.” Your eyes moved back over to Daryl’s as you watch him wrapping Nina in his arms from behind trying to imitate a walker. It was far enough away but you were sure you saw her grab onto his arms and lean into him for a second too long.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Beth’s voice chimed in as if she could read your mind.

You turned back to her, grabbing another piece of clothing and dipping it in the water.

“What makes you so sure?” You grunted in dismay as you worked on the fabric.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Beth smiled and shrugged, looking down at the shirt she was washing in her hands.

“Guys, they don’t look at you that way unless it’s real.” She smiled brightly to herself as if she wanted exactly what you had.

You smiled back at her sweet words before cautiously turning your gaze back to them by the shed, “Maybe.” Your brow furrowed as you took another piece of laundry out of the basket.

“Even before all of this, it was hard to find a faithful man.” You joked with a bitter undertone, scrubbing away.

Beth looked sideways at you and squinted into the sun, “You couldn’t find a more faithful man than Daryl, in this world or the last.”

She stared at you until you locked unsure eyes with her, she patted your shoulder and smiled brighter before returning them to the job at hand.

You smiled in response and took a deep breath of faith, you hoped with everything in you she was right.

The two of you finished your work and packed up the clean, wet clothes back into your baskets.

“Let’s get these back inside the fence and hang them out to dry.” You said and stood up on the wooden dock.

You reached your hand down to help Beth up, she took it and rose to her feet. Suddenly, you heard a deep moaning and ragged breath coming from the woods at the end of the dock. Beth walked backwards as you both watched what used to be an older lady, now turned walker headed your way.

You pushed Beth behind you and grabbed your knife, “I got it.” You said and stormed down the dock to meet the threat.

The walker had long, dark straggly hair that was covered in blood. Her long, skinny bony face chomped its teeth at you as her outstretched arms moved slowly towards you.

“That’s right bitch. Come and get it.” You waited for her to meet you on the dirty ground across the deck.

You planted your feet, your right foot in front of the other as you waited to lunge, gripping your knife tightly. The walker finally got within killing distance, grasping at you. You dodged its advances, ran around behind it and stabbed it swiftly in the brain.

You smiled when you heard the sharp metal pierce through the skull, an odd thing you never would have enjoyed before the world ended. You pulled the knife out and quickly wiped the blood off of it on the grass below your boots. The walker instantly went limp and fell to the ground, dead.

You looked over at Beth and smiled, “All taken care of.”

Beth smiled bravely as you tucked your knife into your holster on the side of your hip. You walked back over, grabbed your basket, and motioned to Beth, “Come on. Let’s go hang these on the line.”

You turned your heels and waited for Beth to walk in front of you with her basket, before walking up the dock towards the fence.

You looked up and noticed Daryl at the entryway, his face dripping with sweat and his chest heaving. He had been keeping an eye on you and Beth and ran as fast as he could to you when he saw you approaching the walker.

Your heart stopped at the sight of his worried eyes on you, but you were still upset so you kept walking, your jaw clenched and your eyes strong. You walked up to the fence and the entrance and he held it open for the two of you before closing it securely. You began to walk away without acknowledging him and he walked over to you, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you around.

You looked at Beth who stood there awkwardly, “Go ahead. I’ll meet you up there in a minute.”

Beth nodded and smiled meekly at Daryl before turning around and walking up towards the cell block where the clothesline was.

You watched her walk away safely before turning your hard eyes to Daryl’s, which were pleading with you. You wanted to give in but your eyes focused on Nina who leaned against the fence playfully behind you.

“What?” You asked shortly.

Daryl’s breathing was returning to normal and he put both hands on your shoulders, “What were you doing out there??” He asked in a hard, worried tone

You lifted your basket for emphasis, “Laundry.”

You started to walk away and he tugged at you again, “Y/N, please!” He begged you loudly, you looked at him and his eyes looked to the side ashamed at his outburst in front of this other person.

You rolled your eyes at his behavior and shrugged his hands off you, “I have work to do Daryl. Seems you do too.” Your eyes locked Nina’s behind him and he shifted awkwardly.

“Will I see you for dinner later?” He asked his arms hanging at his sides as he sheepishly looked away.

Again, it took everything you had not to wrap him in your arms but you couldn’t fight this feeling of jealousy that surged through your body.

“Maybe.” You said shortly as you turned your heels and walked up to the clothesline.

Daryl’s eyes begged for you as he watched you walk away, he felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. He clenched his jaw and flexed his muscles, trying to toughen up before turning his now hard, indifferent gaze towards Nina.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He said and swiftly walked back towards their training spot.

Nine smiled to herself as she followed him, taking in his body in all its glory. Daryl again felt her eyes on him, but he was too preoccupied with his interaction with Y/N to care; he just wanted this thing to be over already.

—–

You spent the rest of the day hanging clothes on the line and then helping Beth with Judith. You were in your cell with them when you saw Daryl and Nina walk by. You held Judith in your arms and peeked your head out. You watched as Daryl walked her to her cell and went inside.

“Here. I’ll take her. You go spend some time together.” Beth said, scooping Judith up from you and making smiley faces at her.

“Thanks.” You said sweetly and wave at Judith as they walk out of your cell.

You know you should just walk out and over to the door but a part of you was curious as to what was going on without you there. You leaned your head out and listened intently.

“I guess, same time tomorrow?” Daryl grunted nonchalantly.

Nina giggled that annoying giggle, “Sure!”

“Wait!” She said and there was silence.

“You don’t have to go right away if you don’t want to.” She said in a lower tone.

Your blood started to boil and your fist clenched, who the hell does this bitch think she is? You thought to yourself.

“Hey!” Daryl suddenly exclaimed loudly.

“What? I could treat you real nice…” She said.

“No. Get off!” Daryl said in a loud growl.

“What baby? You don’t want me?” She egged him on.

What you couldn’t see was that she had started to undress herself in front of Daryl, taking off her shirt in front of him.

Daryl slapped her hand away and averted his eyes, “I’m not free.”

“Oh, you mean that woman who I saw treating you so bad today? I’d never do a thing like that to such a gorgeous creature.”

She leaned in trying to kiss his neck but his hands went to her bare shoulders and pushed her away.

“You don’t know shit. Y/N is mine and I’m hers. I ain’t about to mess that up.” Daryl huffed and began to walk out of the cell.

He turned around slightly, his shoulder leaning back, “I don’t think I should be the one to help ya anymore. Go find someone else.” He said and walked out of the cell.

You heard him exit and you quickly ran to the cot and laid down, pretending you weren’t eavesdropping on him. You fought the urge to smile as you melted at his response. You closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep on your side, towards the wall. You heard him walk into your room and tack the blanket to the wall, closing you off from intrusion.

He kicked off his boots and you heard the buckle of his belt as he undid it. You heard his zipper coming undone and his pants hit the floor. A second later you hear the heavy thud of his vest soon to follow.

You moaned and smiled happily as you felt his warm body come home to you and scoop your body up into his. His arms wrapped around your waist and he began to leave slow, sweet kisses on your neck.

“Mmmm…” You said happily, your eyes still closed as you felt his tongue on you.

He licked his way up to your ear, “Wake up baby… I’m so sorry…” He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck as he apologized.

Your hand came up to the back of his hair and you massaged it, “I’m sorry too baby…” You shifted your body onto your back and smiled up at your gorgeous, kind man.

You rubbed the side of his face with your other free hand and looked at him in disbelief. How did you ever get so lucky?

He nuzzled his head thankfully into your hand and his eyes lightened as they met yours, now unashamed.

“She wanted me to…” His eyes shifted again uncomfortably and looked away.

You use the hand cupping his face to pull his head and eyes back to yours.

“I know what she wanted… I just didn’t know if you wanted it too…” It was your turn to turn your eyes away in insecurity.

Daryl nuzzled your hand again and then descended on you, crashing his lips onto your bare sternum above your tank top. He kissed on your skin for a minute before swooping his head up and resting his forehead on yours.

“I only want you, Y/N.” He stared into your eyes as he said it as if it were the most serious thing he had ever said.

“Are you sure because I know we have only been seeing each other for a little while and I’d understand if you wanted-” He didn’t let you finish. He plunged his tongue into your mouth and made love to yours ever so swiftly.

You moaned into his kiss and let him take your mouth for a wild ride. His lips detached after a minute and he began leaving sweet kisses up and down your cheeks, neck, and sternum.

“Oh baby, I love you…” Your hands came to the back of his hair as you massaged around it roughly, loving the attention his tongue was giving your body.

“I fucking love you too Y/N.” He bit your neck at your words and swirled his tongue around inside your ear, instantly turning you on.

He straddled your body in his white boxer briefs and nothing else.

Your hands came around to his back and pulled him into you further.

“Oh baby, I’m so turned on right now. I need you.” Daryl growled as he grabbed your right hand off his back and guided it down to his clothed cock.

He leaned up over you and glared you down as you rubbed it up and down. You bit your lip, as you eyed it down, massaging it roughly. You rubbed your legs together underneath him and stared up into his eyes with pure need.

“Here?” You asked nervously, you usually never made love in the prison, too many eyes and ears around.

Daryl smirked and nudged his nose up at you, “I don’t care if everyone hears me loving on you.” He stood up, over you, and attacked the button of your jean shorts with his hands.

“In fact… Today? I kind of prefer it. People need to be reminded I’m a taken man.” He said lowly, cocking his eyebrow and smirking as he unbuttoned and unzipped you.

You lifted your hips off the bed allowing him to take off your shorts and your panties in one swoop. You lowered your hips when he was finished and opened your legs to him.

His eyes fixated on your open legs and the sweetest place he had ever discovered.

You sat up and tore off your tank top. You unclasped your bra and threw it to the side of the room.

You laid your head back on the pillow and wiggled your body, outstretching your hands to him, “Come here, baby.” You said breathlessly as you take your amazing man in.

He swiftly pushed down his underwear and kicked out of it, leaving his cock free to breathe.

You massaged your breast as you looked at his huge cock as it throbbed so hard for you.

Daryl grabbed onto it and stroked himself a few times before crawling in between your legs.

He stared into your lust filled eyes and aligned the tip of his cock inside your folds.

“Oh!” You cried out loudly at the sensation, it had been days since you had felt the glorious sensation of him inside you.

He slowly pushed his way inside, holding himself into your hilt as you contracted with pleasure around him, “Oh Daryl! Yes!” You moaned even louder.

“That’s right… You let everyone know who’s fucking you so good.” Daryl got turned on by the thought of everyone listening to the two of you, especially the thought of an angry Nina in the next cell over. So much so it spurred him on to having the loudest sex you thought the two of you had ever had!

He began to slam into you roughly immediately, causing you to cry out his name loudly and grip onto the side of his body instinctually as he hit into you.

“Holy fuck! Oh yeah! Fuck me, Daryl!!” You cried out as his cock assaulted your pussy in the best way.

He glared you down groaning as he watched you fall apart for him.

“Oh yeah, that’s right! Take it Y/N! I know you love that cock!” He prodded you as his cock pushed in and out of you as deep as he could go.

“Oh fuck yeah I do!!” You cried out as your hips rocked up and slammed against him, pushing his cock even further into you and hitting your clit just right.

“Oh, baby! Right there!!” You pleaded to him feeling him hit into you at just the right angle.

He grabbed your right leg and wrapped it around his waist, using it as leverage to slam into you even better. He hit into you roughly, his breath ragged with each thrust. He stared down lovingly into your eyes as he made you moan so good for him.

You smiled and moved your hands up his chest and to the sides of his face as your body bounced for his cock.

“Kiss me, baby…” You said and pulled his lips to yours. He obliged, slamming his hands down around the sides of your face and plunging his tongue into your mouth.

Your teeth clanked together every few laps because of your bouncing bodies. You wrapped your other leg around him and pull him even closer into you. He growled into your mouth as he felt you do this and his right hand came down and smacked and grabbed your ass.

His tongue sucked and swirled around yours roughly as his cock made sweet, sweet love to you. He hit into you so deep and fast you felt yourself coming so close.

You groaned in frustrated happiness as you felt your high building. You break your lips from his and close your eyes, your face contorted as you rocked your pussy onto his cock faster.

He growled into your neck and fucked you faster, “I’m close too baby.” He groaned as his cock worked on you.

He slammed his lips down onto your neck and began to lick and swirl up and down behind your ear.

You grab the back of his neck and ride him even harder, he knew how to get you there.

“Oh, baby… Oh yeah…” You moan and groan as his cock fucks you even faster.

“That’s right Y/N. You cum for me real good…” His hand reached in between your fucking bodies and he rubbed your clit harshly, putting amazing pressure on you.

Your body shot up and you nearly screamed in pleasure as his hand began to take you there. He harshly swirled around it and his cock thrusted in and out of you so fast and deep you were lost in so much bliss you didn’t realize how loud you were, you just held on for dear life as you came so hard for him.

“Oh fuckkkk yeahhhh!! Oh! Daryl! Fuck!!!” You cried out loudly and arched your body up into his as you came for him.

“Oh, shit Y/N! I love when you cum for me!!” He cried out loudly and leaned back, thrusting roughly into you as you rode out your high.

He slammed in and out of you groaning in delight as he watched your bouncing body fuck him so good. He bit his lip and smacked your ass as your eyes returned to his, still loving the feel of him inside you.

“Oh yeah… You love it don’t you?” He turned himself on at his own words and slammed even faster into when he saw you nod rapidly, holding onto your breasts as he rode you.

“Oh fuck. Oh yeah…” He repeated over and over as he watched his cock fuck you.

He stared down at your lips as you licked them, so fucking turned on again already. He was so fucking close but he couldn’t stop thinking of your lips around his cock.

He pulled out of you and before you knew it his cock was in front of your mouth.

“Oh god, baby!!” You cried out in happy surprise.

You opened your mouth, he fisted your hair, and used it to push his cock in, “Oh fuck yeah!! Suck that cock!!”

He thrusted swiftly once inside, using his hand in your hair to guide your mouth up and down it.

You groaned in happiness, loving the taste of him.

This made him push further back into your mouth and hit shortly at your hilt. Your hands came around to his ass which you massaged firmly as he hit his cock into you.

Daryl looked down at you as you bobbed and moaned happily over his cock and lost it. He thrust into you a few more short, deep times before holding your head down onto his cock and exploding inside of you.

 

“Fuckkkk Yeah!! Oh Fuck Y/N!! You are so damn good at that!!” He nearly screams as he cums so hard for you.

Your hand came down and you cupped his balls and you swallowed every bit of juice he had produced.

“Oh fuck yeah baby!!” He groaned loudly and hit into you a few more times in response as you prolonged his high.

You moaned happily as you stared up at his heaving body and confused eyes as he rode out his climax.

You nuzzled into the hand that fisted your hair and he dropped it. You moved your hands to his hips. You slowly pulled your mouth off his cock, making sure to lap up all of his juice on your way down it.

You detached and let your head hit the pillow behind you. You closed your eyes and smiled as you relived the moment.

Daryl straddled you again, moving his body down so that his hips landed back on yours, his cock resting safely on your stomach. He laid his body down on top of yours and nuzzled his face into the side of your neck.

You wrap your arms around his naked body and pull him into you.

He kisses your neck sweetly as you feel his heartbeat racing above you. You rub his back up and down reassuringly as you both pant and moan in pleasure from the intense highs you both hit.

“I love you Y/N… I don’t want anyone else.” He kissed the side of your neck again, looking up at you.

You looked down at him in your arms and smile, “I only want you too, baby.”

You lean down and over, pulling his lips in for another sweet and salty kiss. You moan in happiness as your lips touch his and you pull him back to you. The only place you ever wanted him to be was right here in your arms. You were so happy he felt the same way.

Regardless to say Nina left the two of you alone after that day…


End file.
